The Extending Blade?! Ichigo vs. Gin!
|image = |kanji = 伸びる刃！？一護VSギン！ |romaji = Nobiru ha!? Ichigo VS Gin! |episodenumber = 297 |chapters = Chapter 398, Chapter 399, Chapter 400, Chapter 401 |arc = The Fake Karakura Town arc Part 2 |previousepisode = The Shocking Truth...The Mysterious Power Within Ichigo! |nextepisode = Film! Festival! Shinigami Film Festival! |japair = November 16th, 2010 |engair = May 12th, 2013 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance |ending = Last Moment }} is the two hundred ninety-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. As Ichigo Kurosaki and Gin Ichimaru battle, Sōsuke Aizen explains to Isshin Kurosaki about the true power of the Hōgyoku. Summary Isshin and Aizen begin battling each other, but Aizen is able to dodge all of Isshin's blows. Aizen eventually finds an opening and hits Isshin with Hadō #63 Raikōhō. As this happens, Gin remarks that it's been a long time since he and Ichigo last battled, and he asks Ichigo if he remembers that battle. However, Ichigo states he doesn't and Gin asks if he's trying to provoke him. Ichigo explains that he is not saying that he does not remember his sword, but rather his heart. Ichigo further explains his philosophy on battle. He notes that normally he can understand a little of what someone is thinking when crossing swords with them, such as their resolve and whether they look down on their opponent. Gin makes fun of him for being so poetic, but Ichigo brushes him off and continues with his explanation. He states that Gin has shown nothing to him and when they last fought, Gin was not paying any attention to him, though he is unsure what had his attention. Gin states that he had thought Ichigo was an interesting kid, but now thinks he is simply a creepy one. He then notes that he's starting to understand why Aizen is interested in Ichigo. Gin begins to talk about his Zanpakutō, asking Ichigo if he knows how far it extends. When Ichigo states that he doesn't, Gin explains that it extends 100 times its normal length. Ichigo maintains his disinterest in the conversation, so Gin asks him if he knows how far his Bankai can extend. Ichigo states that he did not come here for a quiz. Gin is disappointed by this and decides to give Ichigo the answer, stating that it can extend 13 km. As Ichigo is a bit shocked by this, Gin remarks that simply stating the number will not get the point across and he tells Ichigo this time he won’t go easy on him and releases his Bankai, Kamishini no Yari. He swings the blade at Ichigo, destroying many buildings in the process, but Ichigo easily blocks the attack. Gin is somewhat surprised by this and Ichigo explains that it's obvious that a Bankai could be blocked by another Bankai. Ichigo then bats Gin's blade away and fires a Getsuga Tenshō, surprising Gin again as he is hit directly by the blast. When the smoke clears, Gin is lightly injured and he reiterates that Ichigo is a creepy kid. In the distance, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto senses the battle between Ichigo and Gin and says Gin's name a single time. Back at the battle, Gin notes that he has to finish Ichigo off soon and contracts his blade faster than Ichigo can follow, surprising him. Gin further states that his Bankai was stopped pretty easily by Ichigo’s. He says that he has to fight him "the old-fashioned way" and lunges to attack Ichigo. As he is attacking Ichigo's, Gin notes than even on the offensive, it feels like his blade is going to break. Ichigo responds by telling him to let it break in two, defending himself from Gin's assault while analyzing his blade. Ichigo thinks to himself that while Gin's Zanpakutō has returned to its original length, it is still in Bankai and the fight will be over if he allows Gin to point the blade at him. As Gin leaps to attack Ichigo from above, he extends his blade suddenly and manages to graze Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo moves in to counterattack him, but Gin leaps away. Ichigo verbally states that he analyzed Ichimaru's blade, explaining that the danger of it is neither its length nor destructive power, but the speed at which it contracts. He goes on to say that Gin explained the length of his Bankai and destroyed many of the buildings around them in order to drive Ichigo's attention away from the blade's speed when extending and contracting. Gin thinks to himself that Ichigo is scary to have already figured out his Zanpakutō's power and that Ichigo still has room for improvement, but currently his power isn't enough. Gin tucks his blade under his arm and claps. He explains to Ichigo that his blade is 500 times faster than that speed. He further states that even if Ichigo has the knowledge of his Zanpakutō's power, it still does not leave him with a chance for victory. The two of them then continue their battle. At Isshin and Aizen's battle, Isshin notices that Aizen's movements have gotten slower and he asks him if he has reached his limit already. Aizen states that he has, but only as a Shinigami and he claims that his soul is going to undergo a metamorphosis. As Isshin asks him what he's talking about, Aizen states that it appears as if the Hōgyoku's will has finally begun to understand his mind. Back at Ichigo and Gin's battle, Ichigo tries to concentrate on exactly when Gin is going to extend his blade towards him. Ichigo suddenly notices Gin moving his arm and he prepares to defend himself, but Gin tells him that he was just kidding. Gin continues to trick Ichigo with the same thing and he mocks Ichigo by telling him that he's too jumpy. Ichigo angrily tells Gin that he's going to break his blade, and the two clash with each other again. Aizen explains to Isshin that the Hōgyoku possesses a will of its own. Isshin doesn't believe this, but Aizen begins to explain that he only became aware of this after becoming its master. He then reveals that the true power of the Hōgyoku is not the removal of the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollows, but to capture and materialize the hearts around it. He claims that it has brought about the "miracles" surrounding Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki, and Kisuke Urahara. He continues to explain that Kisuke misunderstood the nature of the Hōgyoku because the breakdown of the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow was his own desire, which the Hōgyoku made real. He then attributes reasons why Ichigo took all of Rukia's spiritual power and the awakening of Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado's powers to the Hōgyoku. Aizen states that he knew the Hōgyoku's ability was not manipulation of the boundary between Hollows and Shinigami, as if it had been, then Shinji Hirako's group would not have become complete Visored and says that their Hollowfication was both an experiment in Hollowfication and a way to confirm the Hōgyoku's power. Then, with a theory on how the Hōgyoku worked, he sent Rukia to Ichigo's side. He then begins to explains the limits of the Hōgyoku before suddenly being interrupted by Gin knocking Ichigo into a nearby building. Gin tells Ichigo that he did good stopping his blow, but states that his attack was a fluke which angers Ichigo. Isshin tries to talk to Ichigo, but he is yelled at by his son, telling him to stay out of his way and that in a few more attacks he'll win. As Isshin smiles at this, Gin asks Aizen if he interrupted his speech. Aizen replies that he had just reached the end of his speech and his body is enveloped by the Hōgyoku. Isshin and Ichigo are shocked by this and Ichigo asks what's going on. Isshin tells him that he has no idea and the two of them begin arguing. As Aizen states that the Hōgyoku deserves its name, he is interrupted as he is shot from behind by Kisuke Urahara, whom he welcomes onto the battlefield. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin explains about his Bankai, Kamishini no Yari, and says it is capable of extending for 13 kilometers. When Ichigo complains that 13 km is hard to comprehend, Gin says it's the equivalent of 39 Tokyo Towers or 260 Yammy Llargos. Gin then demonstrates how he can use his Bankai to retrieve things he has forgotten if they are within 13 km of him: he extends his blade and when he retracts it his umbrella is dangling from its tip. Ichigo admits that it's quite handy. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara & Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Sōsuke Aizen *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gin Ichimaru Powers and Techniques used Kidō used *Hadō #63, * Techniques used * * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * Bankai: * * Resurreccións used * (flashback) Other powers * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes